interstellarcivilizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghalasma
The Ghalmas (Sphalidia Sapiens) or Ghalasmanians are a peaceful Non-Corporal alien races with a biochemistry based on plasma. The Ghalasmas evolved on the planet Tin-Keci II, a planet with a highly ionized atmosphere enveloped in electric storms, which caused plasmas to form in the ionosphere. They are naturally curious, and have little sence of being a seperate species, which lead them to integrate well with other races. Additional Information ''' '''Species Origins *'Homeworld '- Tin-Keci II *'Class' - Plasiota *'Scientific Name' - Sphalidia Sapiens *''Population - '23,050,000,000 *Evolutionary History - The Ghalasma evolved on Tin-Keci II a planet which is composed of low-density plasma, and is co-rotating with the visible Tin-Keci I, which can effectively be consider another planet. This is very similar to the relationship of Jupiter’s gas envelope (which is about 142,000 km in diameter) to its small rocky core (which is about the diameter of the visible Earth). Tin-Keci II is therefore as large as Jupiter, which can comfortably fit more than 1,000 visible Earths inside itself. Tin-KECI II has a highly ionized atmosphere wrapped in thunderstorms, and has a ""tear-drop" shape similar to the Earth's magnetosphere. As Tin-Keci II is composed wholly of plasma making it more like a gigantic ocean of plasma habitated with plasma based life form. Just like Jupiter, Tin-Keci equally large dark plasma halo would not have any hard surface. Therefore, the plasma life forms are essentially floats on a thin atmosphere of dark and cold oceanic plasma. The Ghalasmanians evolved from blob of plasma in the atmosphere that form during the high temperatures electric storms. During this storms the blobs became charge 'with this particles, and then they started to self-organize into microscopic helical structures capable of replicating themselves, interacting with other neighboring structures, and evolving into more stable forms. By the time a biosphere form on the planet similar to the cambrian period the blobs of plasma developed bioplasma bodies, which generated electromagnetic fields and radiated electromagnetic waves. During the development of this bioplasma bodies the Blobs developed small tendrills that helped them interact with each, and also allowed them to form more complex structures with there bodies. '' *Earliest evidence of Civilization - 65''40 AD *Date of Contact - '''2234 Biology/Design *'Physical Appearence and structure - ' *'Subtypes/Subspecies - 'None *'Averange Size '- Depend on the condition they are living, because if they are living u''nder the right conditions they could got bigger by taking up neutral argon atoms and splitting them into ions and electrons to replenish their boundary layers.'' *'Average Life Span - 'The Ghalasma mainly live 35 to 42 years. *'Anatomy -' *'Physiology -' *'Genetics - 'The Ghalasmas have a biochemistry based on Plasma. *'Reproduction - 'The ghalasma reproduce by amoeba-like splitting, and each of the plasma's offspring retains the capacity for self-organizing, growth, and further reproduction. '' *'Temperament''' - *'Communication - '''The Ghalasma communicate with each other by emitting electromagnetic energy, making the atoms within other spheres vibrate at a particular frequency. *'Gestation Period -''' *'Life Cycle -' *'Diet' - The Ghalasma are mainly Energivore, which means that they mainly feed by absorbing energy like Light, heat, electrical, or radiation. They can also feed by assimilating other less-organized plasma life forms t''hrough their boundary walls. *'Sleep Cycle -''' History / Timeline *'6540' - Society & Culture *'Sexuality - 'The Ghalasmanians reproduce asexually, by a kind of division called binary fission. '' *'Gender Roles''' - As Ghalasmanians have a single gender (reproduced asexually), sow gender never had a role in their society. *'Language - ' *'Art/Music -' *'Religion -' *'Clothing - ' *'Customs -' *'Attitudes - ' *'Sociology' - The Ghalasmas have little sence of being a seperate species, which lead them to integrate well with other races. *'Type of Society -' *'Social Structure -' *'Economy Type - ' *'Phychology - ' *'Philosophical Concepts -' Political & Military *'Goverment Overview -' *'Laws -' *'Galactic Rerlationship -' *'Military Overview -' Technology *'Overview - 'The ghalasma technology is completelly based on the manipulation of different type of energies such as plasma, radiation and electromagnetism, but the ghalasmas mainly use plasma. The Ghalasmanians major technological achievements is in Amorphous technology (Amorphtech). They mainly use this technology for construction, since amorphtech is primary compoused by stable blobs plasma created by the self-organize particles within the Ghalasma bodie. This blobs of plasma are then manipulatd by the ghalasma tendrills to form more stable, solid (similar to plasma crystals) and complex structure that serve the needs in the Ghalasma cities suchas buildings, and vehicles. They use Quasitech to break down atomic bonds and absorb energy directly from inaninated matter, and to extract any resource on terrestrials worlds, like metals. They also use Electrotech for warfare. Psionic Abilities *'Psionic Potential '- No *'Rate of occurrence '- None *'Relative Power '- None *'In Society' - Psionic abilities doesn't play any role in there society. Worlds *''Tin-Keci II (Homeworld)'' *''Aeqyih'' *''Ainhy'' *''Ckeujia'' *''Et'Iyweu'' *''Imemugu'' *''Irmeo'' *''Kehigea'' *''Kodae'' *''Oekkem'' *''Peugu'' *''Pewo'' *''Tin-Keci'' *''Uoquw'' *''Veoyq'' Biology/Design The Ghalasma is a pacific Non-Corporal Xenosophont races with a biochemistry based on plasma. They evolved on Tin-Keci II, a planet enveloped in electric storms that caused plasmas to form in the atmosphere. This blob of plasma form in the atmosphere during the high temperatures electric storms. When the plasma became charge with this particles, they self-organize into microscopic helical structures capable of replicating themselves, interacting with other neighboring structures, and evolving into more stable forms. The self-organization is based on non-trivial physical mechanisms of plasma interactions involving over-screening of plasma polarization. As a result, each helical string composed of solid microparticles is topologically and dynamically controlled by plasma fluxes leading to particle charging and over-screening, the latter providing attraction even among helical strings of the same charge sign. These interacting complex structures exhibit thermodynamic and evolutionary features thought to be peculiar only to living matter such as bifurcations that serve as `memory marks', self-duplication, metabolic rates in a thermodynamically open system, and non-Hamiltonian dynamics. Over time this blobs of plasma started to grow, replicate, and communicate, thus fulfilling most of the traditional requirements for biological cells. These structures interacted with one another in ways that are usually associated with organic compounds and with life. Not only do these helical strands interact in a counter-intuitive way in which like can attract like, but they also undergo changes that are normally associated with biological molecules, such as DNA and proteins. For example, they can divide to form two copies of the original structure. These new structures can also interact to induce changes in their neighbours. And they can even evolve into yet more structures as less stable ones break down, leaving behind only the fittest structures in the plasma. They had a boundary made up of two layers - an outer layer of negatively charged electrons and an inner layer of positively charged ions. Trapped inside the boundary was an inner nucleus of gas atoms. The spheres ranged in size from a few micrometres up to three centimetres across, depending on amount of energy in initial spark. They can communicate information by emitting electromagnetic energy, which made the atoms within other spheres vibrate at a particular frequency. These complex, self-organized plasma structures exhibit all the necessary properties to qualify them as candidates for inorganic living matter. By the time a biosphere form on the planet similar to the cambrian period the blobs of plasma developed bioplasma bodies, which generated electromagnetic fields and radiated electromagnetic waves. During the development of this bioplasma bodies the Blobs developed small tendrills that helped them interact with each, and also allowed them to form more complex structures with there bodies. The Ghalasmas exhibit a swarm behavior with synchronized movement, and the behavior can vary due to the diversity of the Ghalasmas. The Ghalasma are Energivore, Which means that they mainly feed by absorbing energy like Light, heat, electrical, or radiation. They also have a very hyperactive metabolism, but because of this they can only live 35 to 42 years. The Ghalasmas move generally by neutralizing or reversing their electric charge and/or redistributing the electric charges in their bodies relative to the background electric field. They may also move by changing their density. Another method of active transport is by sucking in energy particles through their orifices in the direction of the motion. The suction generates a drift. Severe trauma can trigger a regenerative state that re-constructs their bodies. They can emit light, and are thermochromic ( they shange color at different temperatu). The Ghalasmas have a networks of filamentary currents within their bodies. Double helical currents, aligned with the longer axis of their bodies may be discerned. They generate colorful auras and halos as high energy particles collide with them. They are able to change their degree of opacity - becoming transparent or translucent. Hence, they can materialize and dematerialize. They generate electromagnetic fields and radiate electromagnetic waves. Just like amoeba they can generate temporary limbs (like pseudopods). They possess rotating orifices that suck in and emit high energy particles. They can emit beams of high energy particles from these orifices. Their shapes can vary (hence they can shape-shift) but the most stable shapes between a spheroid and a cylinder, ovoid or lenticular are also possible as the plasma membrane is resilient and elastic and can be stretched by the denser matter inside. Society & Cultural The Ghalasma social structure is very pacifist with most sociaty members treat each other as equals and try not to disturb the surrounding nature. During an early stage in the society of Ghalasma they began to use various types of metals, found in the surface of Tin-Keci, as accessories. These metals float and remain close to their bodies by magnetic fields generated naturally by their bodies. After a while these metals became the backbone of the entire culture, because these metals have helped to create music, dance, art and even the vast majority of language created during the first contact with humans. Military & Political The Ghalsma concidera race is less of customers, since most of their technology can only be used and manipulated by ghalasma. The vast majority of materials transportao other species are the machines and the AL (Artificial Life) created with the manipulation of differents types of energy that few species in the galaxy have managed to do. The Ghalasmas evolved on Tin-Keci II, which is composed of low density plasma. Tin-Keci II has a highly ionized atmosphere enveloped in electric storms, and it has a "tear-drop" shape similar to Earth's magnetosphere. The biosphere of Tin-Keci II is therefore many times larger than the biosphere on Earth. Reproduction The Ghalasmanian cell like structure replicate by splitting into two genetically identical structure, and grew by taking up neutral argon atoms and splitting these into ions and electrons to replenish their boundary layers. Technology The Ghalasmanians major technological achievements is in Amorphous technology (Amorphtech). They mainly use Amorphtech for construction, since Amorphtech is primary compoused by stable blod of plasma created by the self-organize particles withing the Ghalasmanian bodies. This blobs of plasmas can be manipulated by the Ghalasma tendrills to form stable, solid (similar to plasma crystals) and complex, self-organized plasma structures that are primary use for the construction of buildings or vehicles. They have other forms of technology that is primary made by manipulating different form of energy like: plasma, radiation and electro-magnetic. Category:Races Category:Organisms